cuando t enamoras
by Kakaw-Raiden
Summary: tanto cameron como cuddy se dan cuenta de k no se necesitan a los ombres para ser felices dejen reviews


Yeah bueno este es uno de mis fics k se m ocurrió jaja, donde Cuddy y Cameron se dan cuenta d k no se necesitan a los hombres para ser felices!

Los personajes de esta serie no me perteneces, por k d ser así ac un buen tiempo esto ya hubiera aparecido! xD dejen reviews

_**Pensamientos**_

(Aclaraciones por mi parte)

"diálogos"

Kien lo iba a decir, nadie lo iba a creer, que Cameron estuviera enamorada de su… como decirlo de su JEFA, así como lo oyen.

Es que en verdad la encontraba realmente tentadora, hacia un buen tiempo que ya no estaba enamorada de House, por el simple echo de k el no daba su brazo a torcer mientras k Cameron era la que sufría las consecuencias.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a sentir eso? Ni ella misma sabia la respuesta, solo sabia que le encantaba como regañaba a House, su tierna mirada, sus labios, sus senos descubiertos de una manera descarada.

-¡HOUSE!-grito Cuddy- ¿Dónde andará metido, Cameron no sabes donde esta House?

-Este… no yo la verdad, no lo se…-le dijo Cameron, y es que sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no supo descubrir.

_**Acaso le gu**__**staba Cuddy a House, no, no le puede gustar Cuddy, ¿o si? diablos, de seguro le debe d gustar Cuddy, que va de seguro House ya se la a tirado y pues por eso se llevan así…**_

-estoy harta de que House se vuele sus horas de consulta-dijo Cuddy, y dicho esto ultimo salio casi dando un portazo.

_**Debería**__** decirle lo que siento a lo mejor…no es imposible, pero… nada pierdo con intentarlo.**_

Al finalizar la tarde, Cameron fue al despacho de Cuddy, y esta se le quedo viendo con algo de confusión.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Cameron, o mejor dicho, te molesta algo?-le dijo Cuddy sin inmutarse de la seriedad, y frivolidad que a veces tenia.

-Este… no…bueno si, me molesta algo-y se dejo caer en el sillón que tenia Cuddy en su despacho-lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué te pasa Cameron? Tú nunca te andas con rodeos cuando tienes un problema y quieras que las personas lo sepan-le contesto Cuddy con cierto descaro, puesto que lo que decía era cierto.

La inmunóloga, nunca se andaba con rodeos cuando algún problema ético la aquejaba, pero esta vez era diferente, algo la atormentaba.

-Es que lo que pasa…-y tomando mucho aire y mucho valor, lo dijo tan rápido, pero a la vez tan entendible, pero impactante-es que estaoyenamoradadetiyyoteamo

Cuddy no sabia que responder, no lo podía creer, la inmunóloga, que trabajaba con House, estaba enamora de ella, mas increíble aun era que ella era lebiana.

Cameron, estaba ahora de pie de frente a ella, esperando una respuesta, y las dos estaban sonrojadas.

Cuddy se levanto lo más rápido posible, y fue hasta donde estaba la inmunóloga.

-sabes que no estan permitidas las relaciones entre el personal-le dijo Cuddy-no se puede decir nada de las relaciones que existan fueras de esta institución.

Y entonces, Cameron no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho Cuddy, pero creía que era una forma de decir que tambien le correspondía a los sentimientos.

Viendo la cara de confusión de Cameron, Cuddy le dijo:

-¿Tenemos que ver los asuntos pendientes en tu casa o en la mía?

Y ante este ultimo comentario, cayo en la cuenta:

-en la tuya, iré a verte-dijo al fin Cameron.

Cameron salio de allí, sonrojada.

_**¡¡Es increíble, maravilloso, me esta diciendo que si le puedo corresponder, dios **__**mío, si me acepta tal cual soy!! ¿Le llevo flores, algún regalo? Le llevare unas flores, aunque no se cuales sean sus favoritas.**_

En el despacho de Cuddy

_**¿Por que me siento como si fuera una colegiala, y mas aun por que le dije a Cameron, con esas palabras que si me correspondía?**_

Mas tarde en la casa d Cuddy.

Dindong (así suenan los timbres no? Jeje xD no avienten jitomates)

Y ahí estaba Cameron, con un ramo de… rosas rojas, Cuddy se quedo muda ante el acto de ternura que le estaba dando Cameron.

-S-son para ti, no sabia cuales eran tus flores favoritas, así que te traje estas rosas-le dijo Cameron.

Cuddy las recibió, y le indico con un gesto que pasara.

Al principio, la velada, era muy fría, la tensión era enorme, pero después de que se derritió el hielo, hablaron muchísimo, al final, cuando por fin las vencía el sueño, Cameron, se disponía a irse, pero Cuddy le dijo:

-¿Emm… Cameron por que no te quedas?, es muy noche y además es muy peligroso.

-Bueno-le contesto Cameron, y Cuddy fue por unas sabanas y una almohada para que se quedara acostada en el sillon, ya estaba lista el sillon cuando…

-Cameron, ¿Qué es lo que sientes con respecto a mi?

-Mmm, pues la verdad no lo se, solo se que estoy enamorada de ti-le dijo Cameron, y después de la contestación se acerco a Cuddy y le dio un beso, la abrazo por la cintura, invitandola a continuar, y su beso se hizo cada vez mas profundo, dando traspiés se metieron al cuarto de Cuddy, donde se empezaron a quitar la ropa con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una hermosa caricia larga.

Después de quedar ambas sin nada que las cubriera Cameron se recostó sobre la cama, Cuddy ya mas que excitada por la vista de aquel perfecto cuerpo la tomo de las manos y la acerco a ella dándole un sonoro beso en los labios, Cameron se libero de ellos y se acostó completamente en el cama, al tiempo que Cuddy bajaba besando su vientre hasta llegar a un desordenado pelambre, Cameron tomo la cabeza de Cuddy y la guió hasta la suya, y dándole un beso mas, cuando se separaron buscando aire Cuddy se acomodo sobre Cameron mientras le daba otro beso y empezaba a masajear uno de su senos.

Cuddy rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar hasta un de los pezones de Cameron, allí lo beso, lo lamió y los mordió, mientras que Cameron se contorsionaba, Cuddy sonreía al ver que su compañera lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, Cameron entre todos sus espasmos levanto una de sus rodillas logrando separar un poco las piernas de Cuddy llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la castaña, empezó a masajear los labios mayores, Cuddy soltó un gemido de placer y volvió a besar el cuello de Cameron alternándolo con morderle la oreja y seguir con su manos los pechos. Sin esperar mucho Cameron introdujo dos dedos en Cuddy, esta grito pero Cameron no se detuvo, la humedad de la mujer era enorme y ya empezaba a dejar marcas en el cama, Cuddy volvió a gritar cuando Cameron introdujo un dedo mas, pero ella siguió moviendo su mano, sacando y entrando cada ves mas rápido hasta que Cuddy termino con un tremendo orgasmo.

Parecía estar saltando sobre Cameron, y mientras duro se aferro a ella, Cameron con sus dedos aun dentro de Cuddy la sostuvo cerca de su pecho, paso un minuto en que la castaña no se movió , luego de la nada empezó a besar una vez mas los senos de Cameron, bajo rápidamente hasta su entrepierna, resoplo suavemente sobre la vulva de Cameron haciendo que esta gimiera , notando la reacción empezó a lamer e introducir suavemente su lengua en la concha de Cameron, esta gemía cada ves mas hasta que cruzo sus piernas por sobre la nuca de Cuddy al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Cuddy, la castaña cambio de dirección su lengua rodeando el clítoris de Cameron lo que causo el segundo orgasmo de la noche. Poco a poco se separaron, y Cameron abrazo a Cuddy por la espalda, y así se quedaron dormidas, hasta el día siguiente.

¿Bueno parece que la pasamos a lo grande verdad?-le dijo Cuddy a Cameron. Ante esto la inmunóloga se sonrojo, poniéndose como un tomate.

Jeje si me gusto muchísimo, ¿y a ti?

Si a mi tambien.

Y así se quedaron un largo tiempo, hasta que Cuddy, se dio cuente de que hora era, tambien Cameron, a lo que ella se decidió ir a su casa.

-bueno esta bien te veré en el trabajo-y antes de que Cuddy pudiera decir algo Cameron le cerro los labios con un beso fogoso.

Salio de la casa de ella y se pedio entre la gente que empezaba a llenar las calles.

Se vistió lo mas rápido posible y se fue al trabajo, y desde ese día, Allison vive en la casa de Lisa.

Por favor no avienten tomates! Jeje U.u no se por k se m ocurrio acr st fic, pro si ai de Wilson con House por k no uno de Cameron y Cuddy ¿¿no?? Jeje bueno espero k les aya gustado


End file.
